Finally Found You
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It's Leah's wedding day to Kai and she is really nervous. But despite that, she knows Kai loves her just as she loves him and nothing will change that. And as for Kai, he had been waiting to find the perfect one for him, and he can't believe how lucky he is to have found Leah. A side story to Struggling to be Honest staring Leah and Kai set 2 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Found You

KaixLeah

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Finally Found You

Chapter 1

"Leah…Leah…Leah!"

Leah's brown eyes immediately flew open as she tensed in her bed holding her breath. Slowly looking over her shoulder she saw her friend Bella and her brother's girlfriend Jane standing next to the bed with wide grins on their faces. Groaning Leah put her head back on her pillow and pulled her sheets back over her head. It was too damn early for whatever bullshit that the other girls wanted to do.

The sheets were pulled away and Bella said, "Come on, Leah. It's time for you to get up."

"Why?" Leah grumbled as she sat up, pushing her black hair out of her face and ignoring her tank top strap that had fallen off of her shoulder.

Jane giggled and answered, "You have to get married today. Did you forget?"

Leah stared at the young girl for a moment before she let out a gasp and bolted out of the bed. It was her wedding day! She was about to get married in just a few hours! She ran to the bathroom of the hotel room that she was staying in and jumped into the shower, intent on washing herself clean.

In the room Bella and Jane giggled to themselves at how suddenly awake the she wolf was. They were happy for their friend and couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle towards her future husband. Bella was Leah's maid of honor since she wasn't yet married to Jacob, and Jane was one of her three bridesmaids. The other two were Kim, and surprisingly Emily.

Rachel, Jacob's sister, had returned and had been Imprinted on by Paul and wanted to be a bridesmaid as well. Leah had promptly refused, saying that she may love Jacob and Billy, but that love did not extend to his sisters and she'd be damned if she had Paul's Imprint of all people in her wedding. Turns out upon Rachel's return, she had ultimately insulted Leah and called her an unnatural abomination for being the only female Shifter. She even went as far as to say that Sam was lucky to be rid of an ill-tempered bitch like her and be with someone so much classier like Emily. And then to put the nail in her coffin, Rachel told Leah that Kai was too good for her and deserved someone that didn't look like she crawled out of a hole backwards all of the time after patrolling and bet that his love for her wouldn't last, just like Sam's didn't. Needless to say, Leah mollywhopped Rachel and was on the verge of killing her when Jacob, Paul, Sam, and Kai arrived, seeing Leah sitting on Rachel's waist with her hands around her neck, forcibly banging her head into the ground as Rachel, who was covered in bruises, scratches, and her own blood, tried to slap Leah in the face but failed miserably. After they were separated, Leah told Rachel she would never be a part of her wedding and even banned her from showing up. She didn't care if Paul showed up, but if he did and brought Rachel with him, she swore she would forcibly drag Rachel outside of the hotel that was hosting the wedding and throw her in front of a moving car. It took Kai two hours to calm him Imprint/fiancé down, but when he finally did, he told her that he would always love and adore her, no matter what.

As Leah turned the water off after her shower and was drying her body off with a towel, a knock on the bathroom door caught her attention. Wrapping a bathrobe around her naked body and tying it in place she called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, dear. Open up," Sue's voice called through the door.

Opening the door Leah smiled as her mother stepped in wearing a very pretty soft pink dress and white flats, her hair pinned up in a nice bun with a white flower pinned in it. Sue smiled at her oldest child before closing the door behind her and said, "I brought your undergarments for you, as well as your deodorant. But is it necessary to wear this g-string though, Leah?"

"Mom, it's a thong, not a g-string; there is a difference. And yes, it is necessary that I wear it. I don't want everyone to see panty lines as I walk down the aisle," Leah replied as she put on said thong. She then put on her strapless bra and deodorant before allowing Sue to blow dry her short hair. After her hair was dry and combed out, Leah put her robe back on and stepped back into the main part of the hotel room where she spotted Bella, Jane, Emily, and Kim already dressed in their mint green bridesmaid dresses, though Bella's was slightly different from the other dresses since she was the maid of honor. Whereas Jane's, Emily's, and Kim's dress fell down to the floor with spaghetti straps and had a slit that went up to the knee, Bella's dress stopped at her ankles (to prevent her from tripping and falling) and was a halter dress. They were busy doing each others' hair and makeup, so that left Sue to do Leah's.

Sue gave Leah a soft makeup look that would do no more than enhance her natural beauty, while still letting everyone see that the bride was wearing makeup. After that was done she began to put curls in her daughter's short black hair. When that was done Sue picked up a silver hairclip with lilies on it and pinned it in her hair to keep it out of her face. Smiling she said, "This was my mother's, and she wore it on her wedding day. She gave it to me to wear on mine, and now I am giving it to you."

Leah smiled at Sue's speech as Emily walked over and said, "Lee, it's time to put on your bridal gown."

The she wolf was then ushered over to where her wedding dress was laid out by Kim and untied her robe to put it on. However before she could Jane stopped her and handed her a lacey, blue thing. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a garter for her leg. Jane smiled and said, "Esme was telling me that the bride has to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. That clip in your hair is old; the dress and heels is new; the silver jewelry is borrowed from Rosalie; and the garter is something blue."

Bella giggled before saying, "Alice tried doing that with me. I don't know if she succeeded though; I wasn't at all invested in that sham of a wedding to Edward."

The girls all giggled as they put the jewelry on Leah and Leah put the garter on. Sue smiled at her daughter once more before she left to go check on Seth and make sure he wasn't running around somewhere; he was walking his sister down the aisle, after all. She also made sure to get the room key to Leah's room so Leah wouldn't be locked out of the room later. Emily held the wedding gown as Leah stepped into it, Kim steadying her as to not fall over. Once she had stepping into it, it was pulled up until the top of the strapless gown was over Leah's breasts, then Kim zipped it up. Bella bent down to put the silver heels on Leah's bare feet and Jane placed the veil in her hair. Bella, Jane, Kim, and Emily all then stepped away from Leah and stared at her in awe.

"How do I look?" Leah asked anxiously.

"Beautiful," Kim answered with a genuine smile. "And Kai and everyone else will think so, too."

Leah turned to the full length mirror that was in the corner and gasped as she looked at herself. There she was standing in a white mermaid wedding gown that fit her slim form perfectly and flowed wonderfully from the knee down. There was embroidered lace and pearls around the sweetheart neckline of the strapless dress, as well around the bottom of the dress before it fanned out into the mermaid portion. In her curled hair was the lily clip her mother put in and the veil that had an attached tiara before it flowed down her back, leaving her face for all to see. Even Leah had to admit, she looked…beautiful, just like Kim had said.

Turning to the awaiting girls, she gave a shy smile, which was so unlike her. Bella stepped up and handed her her bouquet of red roses as she and the others held white roses. Grinning she said, "It's time to head down now. Are you ready?"

The she wolf nodded and she and her bridesmaids left the hotel room, walking down the hall towards the elevators. And as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor, Leah kept telling herself to calm down and take deep breaths. But she couldn't stop her heart from racing, though. She was about to marry the love of her life and declare her never-ending love for him in front of a huge audience. Not only were Quileute people present, but so were Hoh people from Kai's Reservation.

It was unheard of for two people from different tribes to fall in love and marry each other, especially since the Hoh Reservation still did arranged marriages. But considering the circumstances (for those who knew, anyway) Kai and Leah's relationship was allowed. It also didn't take long for the Hoh people to love and accept Leah as one of their own, just like how the Quileute people immediately did with Kai. And now their two tribes were joining through their union and those that new of the Pack and Sleuth believed that this marriage would create a powerful union with powerful offspring. Leah and Kai ignored all that blabber from their Elders since they didn't care about powerful offspring or whatever else they were spouting about. All they cared about was each other and their love for each other and committing to it.

The bell from the elevator alerted Leah that it had arrived on their floor and the doors slid open. Leah stepped in first, followed by the others before Jane pressed the button for the first floor and the doors closed. Bella gave Leah a reassuring squeeze on her arm and said, "Everything will be fine, you'll see. And it will be over before you know it and you will be the new Mrs. Kai Whitfield."

"Thanks, Bella," Leah said and gave her a hug before letting go when the elevator stopped. The doors opened and Kim, Emily, Jane, and Bella stepped out. Leah took a deep breath before following, ready to arrive at her own wedding and marry Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Found You

KaixLeah

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Finally Found You

Chapter 2

Everyone stood next to their designated partners that would walk them down the aisle, sans Bella since she was the maid of honor. Claire had just walked in dropping flower petals, and then it was Jane was walking in with Sebastian, Emily was walking in with Orion, and Kim was walking in with Darius. When it was all over, Bella would walk out with Caleb, as he was Kai's best man and was already waiting with him at the altar. Sue had already been walked up to her seat, as well as Julie to be seated next to her husband. Leah fiddled with her bouquet for a bit when she heard the music start and the screen slid open to allow the bridesmaids and groomsmen to walk in. She was hidden from the crowd and wouldn't walk in until five minutes after Bella took her place in front of Jane at the altar.

Seth stepped up next to his older sister in a nice black suit with the black tie and said, "Hey sis."

Leah looked at her younger brother that now stood taller than her and said softly, "Hey."

"Don't be so nervous, Leah. I already got a look at Kai and he looked like he was sweating bullets. He's just as nervous as you are about this."

"He probably thinks I'm going to run or say 'no' or something."

"But you're not going to do that."

"Of course not."

There was a moment of silence as they watched Kim and Darius walk in and Bella get in position to walk in. As soon as Bella walked down the aisle the screen slid closing, concealing Leah and Seth who moved into position and waited for five minute to pass by. Leah once again fiddled with her bouquet before looking up at her brother. Softly she said, "Hey Seth."

Seth looked at her and answered, "Yeah?"

"Do I look pretty?" Leah asked uncertainly. It was one thing to get an answer from her bridesmaids and mother, but she felt it was important to hear it from her brother. After all, Harry wasn't there to reassure her like a father would to his daughter on her wedding day.

The Shifter smiled and hugged his sister saying, "You look beautiful, sis, and everyone will think so too. And I can tell you now that if dad were here, he would tell you how beautiful you are. He's proud of you, Leah and I'm sure if he were here today he wouldn't miss walking you to your future husband. So it's a honor for me to do so in his place and to give you away today."

Leah's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her brother, but batted them away. There was no need to ruin her makeup before she made it to the altar. In a whisper she said, "Thanks, Sethy."

They pulled away and linked their arms together when the music started up again, only a different tune than when the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in. In the back of her mind Leah recognized it as the _Canon in D_ _Wedding Version,_ but couldn't bring herself to really pay attention to it. The screen was sliding out of the way and before she knew it, she saw a whole crowd of people staring at her with smiles on their faces. But her brown eyes were only focused on the one being that truly mattered to her standing at the altar with tears standing in his eyes. Seth gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as they took their first steps down the aisle.

* * *

Kai stood anxiously at the altar next to Caleb, watching as a member of his Sleuth walked down the aisle with Leah's bridesmaids. He resisted the urge to yank on his hair which was in a sleek low ponytail, and instead tugged on his collar a little. Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Calm down, man; deep breaths."

"I'm just so nervous. I never thought I would be getting married to the most beautiful woman I've ever met at twenty-four," Kai replied in a whisper.

"Speak for yourself, Kai. No woman compares to my Gracie."

Kai rolled his eyes as he turned them back to see Bella walking down the aisle by herself. Caleb had Imprinted on some girl from their Reservation by the name of Grace. It was nice he finally found his one and only, but the only problem was that she was thirteen, and Caleb was twenty-one. And as far as Grace was concerned, she viewed Caleb like a big brother. He knew that would change when she got into her later teens, but for right now, Caleb was content with just being a brother figure to her.

He caught Bella look towards the bride's side and spot Jacob who was grinning brightly at her, causing her to blush and smile wide. As Bella took her place, Kai took a few deep breaths to pull himself together. The reverend smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and softly said, "Everything will be alright, son. I can guarantee that you and your bride will be saying your 'I do's' and I'll be presenting you married before you know it."

The Hoh man nodded and thanked the reverend before looking out into the crowd that attended the wedding. There were so many people and he was sure he didn't even know some of the ones from the Hoh Reservation that were attending the wedding. He looked at his parents who were grinning at him proudly and he couldn't help but smile back at them. He had thought his mother would suddenly be very clingy or whatever like most mothers whose sons are getting married, but she was actually very cool about it. She probably saw this as getting another child and a daughter at that. He looked over towards Jacob (who had become great friends with, probably through them both being Alpha of their groups) and saw him mouthing at him to calm down. Truthfully Kai had calmed down, but when the new music started back up he got nervous all over again. He and everyone else turned their heads towards the end of the aisle and watched the screen slide away. And as the object of his love and affections was finally revealed, grey eyes widened in shock and amazement.

There, standing with her brother, was his bride Leah Clearwater in all of her beauty and she couldn't have looked more beautiful to Kai if she tried. He watched in wonder as Seth escorted Leah down the aisle, noticing how she too seemed to be getting her nerves together. As she got closer he noticed his vision blurring a little, only to realize that tears were forming in his eyes while his heart beat unnaturally fast the closer Leah and Seth stepped towards them. Before long Seth and Leah reached the altar and he couldn't take his eyes off of Leah. Leah was staring up at him with such a loving expression that it made him lose his breath for a moment. He had completely missed when the reverend asked who was giving the bride away and Seth said that he and their mother was. Before he knew it Leah was standing in front of him handing her bouquet to Bella and he took her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Kai Whitfield and Leah Clearwater. If there are any who object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the reverend spoke clearly and loud enough for everyone to hear. When no one said anything the reverend continued. "Now as you all may know, marriage is a sacred thing. It is powerful, beautiful, ordained by the good Lord himself. And these two young people standing before here today are about to take this next precious chapter in their lives and give themselves to each other in witness of God and all of us. Kai and Leah have decided to say their own vows, though they both said that they weren't really vows but were things they felt needed to be said, so let us listen to what they have to say from their hearts. Kai, you may start first."

Kai swallowed a bit before squeezing Leah's hands before saying, "Leah, you will probably never know how much you mean to me, and I will probably never be able to tell you. The day I met you was a chance encounter and probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't hit me with your car." Kai, Leah, and the audience chuckled at that, as they all knew that Leah had nearly run Kai over the day they met; the reverend's eyes widened in surprise but remained quiet. "Meeting you was an amazing moment for me and if I didn't believe in love at first sight before, I did that day two years ago. I knew I was taking a chance when I decided to pursue a relationship with you, but I could never have imagined that you would feel for me the same way I did for you, and still do even now. You are my life and you have my heart, and I will take care of you for the rest of my life. I am so blessed to have finally found you and have you in my life. Leah Clearwater, I love you with all of my heart and soul, and no one could ever replace you in my life and thereafter. So long as I'm breathing, I promise you this and will give you more so long as I am able."

Leah gasped softly after hearing her fiancé's speech and almost wanted to cry. She looked down at their joined hands and cleared her throat a little before saying, "Kai, when I met you, I found you a bit annoying. But I can say that getting to know you has been a wonderful thing. I was very hesitant to let you in and pursue me, considering I had already had my heart broken twice before." Sam's face took on a bit of a pained expression at hearing the reminder that he indeed broke Leah's heart, much worse than when Jacob inadvertently did. "But you promised that that wouldn't happen with you and I was very surprised to see that promise come to fruition. You showed me that life and love were things to be celebrated and that the pain from before would only make me stronger. I had been bitter for so long and took it out on everyone around me. But with you it was different; with you everything seemed to get better. You were patient with me, you walked with me, you showed me that I was worth it, that I was worth being loved unconditionally." Leah's eyes filled with tears once again, noticing that Kai's did as well. She closed her eyes and tucked her lips for a moment before opening her brown eyes again. "I never thought that someone as bitter and emotionally broken like me would be the perfect match for someone as sweet, amazing, and understanding as you. I honestly believe that I don't deserve you, but you continue to show me every day that you won't have anyone else but me; you have no idea how special that makes me feel. Kai Whitfield, you have my heart and everything within me that I can give to you. I love you so much more than you'll ever understand and though I can't promise everything, I can promise that you are the only being outside of my father, brother, and God reside in my heart and always will."

Leah's tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks, prompting Kai to reach up and wipe them away, though his own tears were falling down his own cheeks. Bella, Emily, and Kim were also openly crying from Leah's speech; Jane was not, though she wouldn't deny the lump in her throat. Even the groomsmen and crowd were moved, those not knowing Leah personally surprised and touched from her words; Sue and Seth were nearly a mess, and the Pack were all swallowing the lumps in their throats. The reverend descretly wiped his own tear from his eye before asking, "Kai Whitfield, do you take Leah Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and to hold and to cherish, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do, and even after," Kai replied surely.

"And do you Leah Clearwater, take Kai Whitfield as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love and to hold and to cherish, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

Leah nodded and answered, "I do, and even after."

The reverend nodded and asked for the rings, which Bella and Caleb each placed in his hands. He then proceeded to say that the rings were a symbol of their love and their union, their promise to be forever faithful to each other. He then gave the rings to Kai and Leah and they slid them on each others' respective fingers. The reverend said a prayer and finally, _finally,_ he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Kai smiled brightly and gently took Leah's face in his hands before placing his lips on her soft ones. The moment their lips touched in their first kiss as a married couple, the crowd erupted into happy applause and cheering. Kai pulled away from Leah to see her grinning happily up at him, making him grin in return before kissing her once again chastely.

The reverend smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you for the time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Kai Whitfield."

The crowd once again cheered and clapped as they stood while Kai and Leah turned to face the crowd with smiles on their faces. Leah took her bouquet from Bella and she and Kai walked down the aisle arm in arm, followed by Claire, Bella and Caleb, Jane and Sebastian, Emily and Orion, and Kim and Darius. And as they walked out, Leah and Kai had matching grins on their faces and couldn't help but have the same thought in their minds: _Finally!_


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Found You

KaixLeah

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Finally Found You

Chapter 3

The reception was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. They had all eaten and were now enjoying the music and dancing or talking to the people around them. Many people had come up to the table where Leah and Kai sat and congratulated them on their marriage. The newly wedded couple was happy and grateful to everyone for coming to share in their moment of happiness. They were talking softly to themselves when Sue and Julie stepped up to them. Kai smiled and said, "Hi mom, hi Mrs. Clearwater."

Sue waved her hand and said, "Kai, we're family now; call me Sue."

Leah rolled her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"It's almost time to cut the cake, but first we need to get the toasts out of the way," Julie said before lightly hitting her son in the shoulder while reprimanding him about ruining his bowtie that he was trying to loosen. Leah and Sue laughed as Kai frowned in embarrassment as his mother began to fix his bowtie before making sure his hair was still neat in its ponytail.

After Kai got his mother to stop fussing over him, he stood and helped his new wife up and the two of them walked over to the cake table. Sue went a retrieved Bella from Jacob, and Julie went to retrieve Caleb from shoveling in more food. As they reached the cake table, the four of them were handed a glass of champagne and Sue lightly clinked a spoon against her glass. Once she had everyone's attention she said, "It is now time for the best man and the maid of honor to give a toast. Please be attentive to what they have to say to the newlyweds."

Bella and Caleb looked at each other, silently asking who was going to go first. Neither of them minded going first, but wanted to be respectful and let the other go. Before they could decide who would speak first, Sarah yelled from Billy's lap and Ephraim yelled from Jacob's lap, "Mommy!"

Everyone in the ballroom chuckled as Jacob and Bella's twins basically volunteered their mother to give her toast first. Bella laughed softly before clearing her throat and saying, "When I first met Leah, she was less than enthusiastic to know me, not that I could blame her at the time. But we've become the best of friends and don't let our bad history deter that. As for Kai, my first encounter withhim was embarrassing, because when I first met him, he was with his friends and they were all naked." Everyone laughed out loud at that, just imagining the young woman's embarrassment. The Sleuth themselves chuckled in amusement at the memory, remembering how she had begged them to cover themselves. "Anyway, seeing Leah and Kai together, it was obvious that Kai absolutely adored Leah and Leah was on her way to opening her heart to him. All I've ever wanted for Leah was to find love and happiness in the midst of her heartbreak, and I'm so glad that she found it with Kai. Kai, you help to balance out Leah and I'm glad that you make her happy. You better take care of her, or you'll have to answer to Jacob, Seth, and her other family." The Pack all stood and gave Kai pointed looks, letting everyone know that what Bella said was very serious; Kai gave a somewhat of a nervous chuckle while Leah giggled softly. Bella laughed herself before holding up her champagne glass and saying, "I wish you both long lasting happiness in your lives. To Kai and Leah!"

"To Kai and Leah!" the crowd repeated and they took a sip of their own drinks before Bella hugged Leah and Kai, congratulating them once again on their marriage.

Caleb stepped up and cleared his throat before saying, "Okay, so I guess it's my turn. Kai, you are my best friend and have been ever since middle school. I look up to you a lot and one thing I've always hoped for you was that you will find someone to complement you in your already happy life. I will admit, I didn't think someone with a fiery personality would be it, but stranger things have happened." The Sleuth and the Pack both laughed at that, as well as those who got the underlying meaning behind that. "But when you confidently told me that Leah was the one for you, I didn't question it as I've never seen you so head over heels for anyone the way you were and still are for Leah. And Leah, despite your spitfire nature, you are probably one of the nicest and understanding people I've ever gotten to know. Not to mention you definitely know how to put people in their place and make them walk away with their tails tucked between their legs. I remember when you scolded us so badly to the point we all felt low and Kai just stood there with a proud grin on his face, and when it was over all he said was "That was hot."" Everyone burst into laughter and Leah blushed before burying her face in Kai's shoulder, Kai chuckling and kissing the top of her head. "But anyway, I wish you both all the happiness in the world and that you will continue to love and understand each other, and stand by one another through the rough times, no matter how bad things get. To the new Mr. and Mrs. Kai Whitfield!"

Everyone repeated him and took another drink of their drinks before applauding the toasts. Caleb hugged his Alpha, congratulating him before hugging his Alpha's mate and kissing her on her cheek. Julie then announced it was time for the couple to cut the cake, which Kai and Leah did, both happy to find that the large three tiered cake was chocolate on the bottom, vanilla in the middle, and lemon on the top; they'd both be damned if it was strawberry, as they both hated strawberry cake. They each fed each other a piece of cake, pictures snapping and camera lights flashing as they did so. It wasn't long before everyone who wanted one was served a piece of cake.

After a while, the DJ that was hired announced it was time for the newlyweds to have their first dance. However it was a surprise when he announced that Jane Cullen would be singing for them as they danced. Jane, clearly not knowing this was happening, asked what was going on. When she learned that Alice had volunteered her to sing without her knowledge, she looked at her sister and exclaimed, "Alice!"

"What? You have a beautiful voice, Jane," Alice said as she hugged her and kissed her head. And it was true; Jane had a wonderful singing voice. She had been helping Esme cook one day and was singing softly while doing so. It wasn't long before Esme and the rest of the Cullens realized that Jane had a very enchanting singing voice. And leave it to Alice to have a vision of Jane singing at Leah and Kai's wedding reception. Of course she couldn't see the couple themselves, but the setting around Jane let her know it would be the reception and called ahead to add Jane to the program without her knowledge.

Rosalie convinced the light brunette to sing the chosen song, which was _My Heart Will Go On_ by Céline Dion, and luckily Jane knew the words. As Jane went and stood next to the DJ booth and was handed a microphone, Seth yelled, "Whoo! Go Jane!"

The sixteen year old glared at her seventeen year old boyfriend, making everyone chuckle at her expression. She looked at Leah and Kai who were standing in the center of the ballroom dance floor, looking as they gave her reassuring smiles and nods. She took a deep breath and looked at the DJ, nodding her head for him to start the music. As he did, Kai took Leah's hand in his while wrapping his other arm around her waist, and Leah placed her free hand on his shoulder. They both began to sway to the music as Jane began to sing.

 _Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance and spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart and_

 _My heart will go on and on_

Leah laid her head on Kai's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing happily as she listened to her brother's girlfriend sing for them as they danced. She breathed in Kai's scent and the smell of his cologne, both of which calmed her more than she already was in his arms. Kai smiled as he held his bride and swayed with her on the dance floor, aware of the kind looks and smiles they were getting.

"Do you know how happy you make me?" Kai asked softly in Leah's ear.

Leah lifted her head and looked into her husband's grey eyes, smiling as she said, "I could guess, but I won't."

Kai raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

"Because no matter what I say, it won't amount to how I really make you feel. And the same goes for me too if I asked you the same question."

The young Quileute woman grinned when a blush appeared on Kai's russet skin. She had only been able to make him blush a handful of times, verses the several amount of times he made her blush, in and outside of the bedroom. They continued to sway as Jane sung, her enchanting voice pulling everyone in as they watched the very much in love couple dance. After a moment Leah softly said, "Kai?"

"Hm?" Kai responded, letting Leah know she had his attention.

"You know how you said during your vows that you were blessed to have found me?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's the other way around. I believe that I am lucky and blessed to have found you and have you in my life. I'm so lucky to have finally found someone to love me the way I had always hoped for. And I don't think I can thank you enough for what you've done for me and how much you mean to me."

Kai felt a lump begin to form in his throat before he smiled and said, "You're going to make me cry again, Leah."

Leah and Kai both laughed softly before they stopped dancing and Leah gently took Kai's strong jaws in her hands and brought his lips to hers, kissing him lovingly and passionately. Neither of them noticed that Jane had finished singing the song nor that the crowd was applauding and awing at them. Pretty soon new music began playing, a soft pop song and other couples began to join Kai and Leah on the dance floor to dance themselves. Kai pulled away from the kiss with his wife and smiled before looking over her shoulder. He stepped away and said, "I think someone wants to cut in."

A tap on Leah's shoulder made her turn around and see Sam standing behind her. He cleared his throat and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Leah nodded and allowed Sam to pull her off to dance, noticing Emily walk up to Kai and ask to dance with him. Sam and Leah danced a little in silence before Sam said, "I'm happy for you, Lee-Lee."

"Thanks, Sam," Leah said with a soft smile.

They didn't need to say anything more than that. They had both finally come to an understanding with each other and had finally found peace with one another. Sure, there were times when Sam would still have bouts of guilt from hurting Leah as he still cared about her and loved her in a way, and Leah would still feel a slight hurt in her heart from having it broken by Sam and slight resentment towards Emily, but they both had healed over the years and with constant support and love from their Imprints, it was easy to get over it and become close friends again. It didn't go unnoticed that Kai would at times be jealous, but after he was told about Leah and Sam's past and how Emily was involved, he realized that it would take Leah and Sam some more time to fully get over it and would need to take that walk together. But nonetheless, Sam was still very much in love with Emily and Leah with Kai, and nothing would change that.

Leah hugged Sam closely around his neck, Sam's arms wrapping around her waist as they held each other closely. The Pack, Bella, Sue, Billy, and Old Quil watched the exes have their private moment, smiling as they saw how much they still cared for each other even after all they had been through.

Jacob stepped up and said, "Excuse me, Sam. I believe it's my turn to dance with my Beta."

Sam nodded and pulled away from Leah, but not before giving her a kiss on her cheek and leaving to seek Emily. Jacob took Leah in his own arms and began dancing before saying, "You make a beautiful bride, Leah."

Leah rolled her eyes before saying, "Sure."

"You do, and I bet Harry would agree, too. He would've been proud to see you make it to this point in your life and how far you've come and grown."

"Jake, don't make me cry."

"It's true."

"I know," Leah said with a smile on her face. There was silence between them before Leah asked, "Are you going to appoint another Beta now that I'm going to be living on the Hoh Reservation with Kai?"

Shaking his head Jacob answered, "No, I'm not. You are my Beta and always will be until you feel you need to step down. Only then will I appoint a new Beta."

Leah chuckled softly and said, "Alright then. Just don't make it Seth or Paul. I'll be convinced you've lost every amount of sense you have if you make one of them Beta when I step down."

"Trust me, Paul will not be Beta, even if he has calmed down now that he's Imprinted on Rachel. But you think Seth can't do it?"

"As much as I love my brother, I just think someone with more experience and a level head should be Beta."

Jacob chuckled and said, "Noted."

A tap on Leah's leg caused her to look down and she saw Ephraim looking up at her with big brown eyes. He smiled as he reached up and said, "Up, Lee."

Leah chuckled and bent down to pick up Jacob's son, holding him close as he hugged her neck. He looked at her and said, "You pwetty, Lee. Co'gwats!"

"Thank you, big man," Leah said with a grin, kissing him on his little cheek. Jacob smiled before saying, "Hey, where's mommy, Willy?" Jacob called Ephraim 'Willy' since his middle name was William and the boy preferred it over his first name, much to Billy's amusement.

"Wit' Sawah an' Gwan'pa Cha'lie," he answered. Jacob nodded and ruffled his blackish brown hair before walking off to find his girlfriend. As soon as he was gone Ephraim turned back to Leah and whispered, "Daddy gonna pwopose to mommy."

Leah's eyes widened and she whispered, "Really?"

Ephraim nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face before he looked over and exclaimed, "Kai!"

Kai stepped up with a grin and asked, "What are you two whispering about?"

Before Leah could respond, some people gasped loudly, turning their attention to Jacob who was kneeling in front of Bella with a ring seated neatly in a velvet box in his hand. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but whatever he said caused tears to spill from Bella's chocolate brown eyes. Sue stepped up next to the newlyweds and whispered, "That's Sarah's ring he's proposing with. Billy told me that he gave it to Jacob to propose with and that Sarah told him to give it to Jacob only if he was sure the woman Jacob wanted to marry was the one for him."

"Did he get Charlie's blessing?" Leah asked.

"Jacob has been had his blessing, but he asked him anyway and Charlie agreed," Sue answered giving an amused shake of her head.

The crowd applauded as Bella said 'yes' to Jacob's proposal and let him slide Sarah's ring on her finger. The two of them hugged and kissed while Charlie and Billy smiled proudly at one another, Sarah clapping in Charlie's lap with a happy smile on her face; she loved to see her parents happy.

The rest of the reception went on and soon it was time for Kai and Leah to leave for their honeymoon. They were going to Hawaii, all expenses paid thanks to Carlisle and Esme, as well as given five thousand dollars from Jasper and Rosalie to splurge on. Their bags were already packed with their cell phones and chargers in them and in the taxi waiting outside of the hotel thanks to Alice and Emmett; when they did this was lost on the couple, but it didn't matter. Just before they left Leah got Emily to go with her to the restroom and help get her dress off so she could take off the garter Jane gave her, then put her dress back on before going back to the ballroom. Leah gave the garter to her husband to hold before taking her bouquet and throwing it, turning in time to see it land in Kim's hands, making her blush as she wasn't even trying to catch the bouquet. Kai threw the garter and it Caleb caught it, making him grin widely. He and the Sleuth laughed when Orion yelled, "She's too young!"

Kai and Leah laughed out loud before Sue, Julie, and Owen stepped up to them. Sue hugged her daughter as Julie and Owen hugged their son, saying, "I'm so proud of you, honey. Be happy with Kai, and be happy in life, Leah. And don't forget that you are and always will be Harry Clearwater's daughter and Seth and I will be here for you no matter what."

Leah felt tears build in her eyes and she shut her eyes tight as she hugged her mother. Giving her a kiss on her cheek she said, "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"And I love you, sweetheart," Sue replied as she handed Leah her passport. Seeing Kai get his passport from his parents, she hugged them as well before walking with Kai out of the hotel, their family and friends following behind them to see them off. Reaching the taxi Kai held the door open for Leah and waited for her to get inside before climbing in after her. The taxi driver pulled away and headed towards the airport, already being paid for by Carlisle.

As they rode on, Kai wrapped his arm around his new wife and pulled her into a kiss. Resting his forehead against Leah's he said, "I love you, Leah Whitfield."

Leah grinned and said, "And I love you, Kai Whitfield."

And they did, from that moment on and forever how many years they were granted together. They had finally found the one they were meant to be with in each other and didn't want or need anyone else. They were happy, they were married, and they were in love, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Finally Found You, my short side story to Struggling to be Honest. I hope everyone enjoyed it and Kai and Leah's happiness. Thanks so much for reading! Love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
